Des Henkers Braut
by morsure
Summary: Macht hoch die Tür, das Tor macht weit es kommt die Braut voll Herrlichkeit. [Subway to Sally] Schicksal? Nein, Liebe.


Autor: Ich?  
Titel: Des Henkers Braut  
Kapitel: 1  
Für Fans von: Bellatrix Lestrange und/oder Tom V. Riddle  
Alter: 12  
Inhalt: Wie der Titel bereits sagt, handelt es sich um eine Frau, die heiratet... oder der man die Freiheit entreisst.  
Wichtig: Der Interpret des Songs ist Subway to Sally, alle Rechte daran gehört ihnen (Songtitel "Henkersbraut"). Die Figuren gehören JKR und mir gehört... ein Hauch von Nichts.

Des Henkers Braut

Heute vernimmt man keinen Laut in dieser Gegend. Heute schweigen die Vögel hoch oben auf den Bäumen und kein Rabe wagt es zu krächzen. Der Wind weht nicht durchs starre Geäst und kein Blatt fällt vom Baum. Kein Ast knackt und kein Kind weint. Es ist still. Die Stille ist heute da, wie ein Löwe, der vorm Sprung nochmal tief einatmet.  
Diese Stille ist wohl sein grösster Zauber. Nur er vermag es, eine solche Stille aufs Land zu legen und sie mit Angst und Leid zu füllen. Nur er vermag es, mit seinem blossen Angesicht die Seele zum Zittern zu bringen. Soviel Boshaftigkeit hab ich noch nie gesehen... und ich weiss, dass es nicht mehr lange still sein wird.

Das ist sie also, des Herrschers Braut. So sieht die Frau aus, die den Platz an der Seite des Bösen einnehmen soll. Schwarze Augen, schwarzes Haar und bleiche Haut. So hätt ich sie mir immer vorgestellt, diese Frau. Die zukünftige Herrscherin hätte so aussehen sollen - düster, dunkel und doch wunderschön. Das Einzige, was ich mir nie vorstellen konnte war, dass ich diese Frau sein sollte...  
Vor Tag und Jahr, verlor ich meine Seele an ihn. Vor Tag und Jahr verloren sich meine Augen im Spiegel des Bösen. Ich hab gedacht, ich könne nur mit einem Fuss im Raum stehen, der andere zur Tür hinaus. Doch falsch gedacht - er wollt mich ganz... Und ich hab mir ein Haus gebaut, mit starken Mauern und dicken Wänden - was ich vor Liebe vergessen hab - war nur die Tür. Allein in unserer Zweisamkeit, im Haus des Henkers. Wollt ich ihn Lieben, oder war das Bestimmung?

kein Myrtenkranz im schwarzen Haar  
kein Schleier und kein Traualtar  
kein Priester für das Ritual  
der Bräutigam verfemt und kahl

So stehn wir hier, Hand in Hand. Ich fühle seine kalte Haut und frage mich, ob er fühlt, wie meine Seele der Freiheit nachweint. Ich frage mich, ob er fühlt, wie mein Herz sich färbt. Doch wenn man sich selber fragt, bekommt man nur selten die Antwort, die man nicht eh schon wüsste. Schicksal? Nein - Bestimmung.  
Um uns herum steht eine Mauer aus schwarzem Stoff und bösem Fleisch - diese Mischung nennt sich Todesser. Ich finde diesen Namen lächerlich. Sollen sie etwa den Tod fressen? Na dann - guten Appetit. Man hätte sie lieber Kriecher getauft...

er nennt sie leis sein kleines Weib  
und mustert ihren dürren Leib  
die Gästeschar im Lumpenkleid  
drängt sich um sie und lacht und schreit

Er drückt meine Hand. Er will mir damit nicht zeigen, dass er da ist. Nein... er will mir damit zeigen, dass ich ihm gehöre, dass ich mich ihm zu fügen habe. Immernoch herrscht atemraubende Stille, die kein Zögern und kein Zweifeln zulässt. Und ich seh sein brutales Lächeln im Gesicht...  
Lieb ich diesen Mann? Ist das wirklich ein Mensch, der Gefühle hat? Kann ich ihn überhaupt lieben... will ich ihn lieben?  
Natürlich bekomm ich keine Antwort.  
Ich löse mich aus meiner Starre und mach den ersten Schritt nach vorne. Immer vorwärts, langsam, leise. Mein Blick gleitet über die unwürdige Menge, die böse lächelnd zusah, wie mir die Freiheit entrissen wurde...

macht hoch die Tür, das Tor macht weit  
es kommt die Braut voll Herrlichkeit  
sie hat gehurt, sie hat geklaut  
streut Blumen für des Henkers Braut!

Niemand fragt mich, ob ich will. Niemand fragt mich, ob ich liebe.  
Ich versuche meine Gefühle abzustellen und blicke in sein kaltes und böses Gesicht. Ich suche nach etwas in seinen Augen, dass nicht von Kälte spricht... und finde. Da leuchtet tatsächlich ein kleiner, feiner Glanz... Ich würde gerne Abscheu und Hass entfinden. So könnt ich mein Los besser tragen - doch ich fühle etwas anderes...  
Er führt eine Hand an meine Wange und streicht ganz sacht darüber - als wäre ich aus Porzellan... Er spricht etwas, doch ich höre es nicht, denn ich seh nur den Glanz, den ich in seinen Augen entdeckt hab. Tief im Innern lodert er. So tief, dass man ihn nicht sehen kann - doch ich sehe ihn. Ist das wirklich... Liebe? Oder ist es Freude darüber, ein weitere Trophäe an der Wand hängen zu sehn?

macht hoch die Tür, das Tor macht weit  
es kommt die Braut voll Herrlichkeit  
sie hat gehurt, sie hat geklaut  
streut Blumen für des Henkers Braut!

Die Worte sind gesprochen, die mich ewig an ihn binden sollen. Die Worte sind gesprochen und meine Freiheit gegangen. Die Stille ist weg und die Todesser auch...  
Er steht immernoch vor mir, mein schwarzer Gemahl. Er sieht mir tief in die Augen und es fällt ein ganzer Vorhang. Ich sehe jetzt ein Spiegelbild, es ist dasselbe, wie früher - nur der Spiegel ist aus Gold.  
Was auch immer es ist, was ich in seinen Augen entdeckt habe... es soll bitte niemals entfliehen.

"Ich liebe dich"

Seine Lippen auf meinen und ein Gefühl so wunderschön...  
Bestimmung? Nein - Liebe.

Ende - Reviews erlaubt xD


End file.
